


Cansada de que copien mi trabajo

by Silvicj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvicj/pseuds/Silvicj
Summary: Siento si el haber borrado mis fics perjudica a alguna de las personas que me han leído y comentado estos años, gracias por vuestro tiempo y vuestras palabras y kudos, pero nuevamente me he encontrado un fic mío plagiado y traducido al inglés sin mi permiso y sin dar crédito a mi esfuerzo, y he decidido cerrar esta cuenta de una vez por todas.25/01/18 Voy a subir mis historias en otra página, estoy mirando fanfiction.net, pero creo q no acepta ratings explicit. Voy a probar XDMil gracias por todos los comentarios pidiendo que vuelva.Silvia





	Cansada de que copien mi trabajo

Espero q los q plagiais el trabajo de otros esteis contentos.


End file.
